Fireworks
by brittaden
Summary: Luke and Lorelai, post-finale and town festival.


**In honor of June 3****rd****, the wedding date that should have been, I present a little Luke/Lorelai one-shot.**

**Takes place a little while after Season 7. Luke and Lorelai are happy, talking, dating, and trying to get back to normal.**

* * *

Since the Bon Voyage party where they kissed for the first time since the calling off of the engagement, the marriage to Christopher, the end of the marriage to Christopher, Luke's custody case, and everything else that was thrown their way in the past year, Luke and Lorelai were back on the right track.

Luke was there for support when Lorelai came home from dropping Rory off to hit the campaign trial. He was there for days after as Lorelai dealt with her daughter being on the road and not having a lot of time to call and check in. He was her support, her rock through it all. Not long after Rory left, Luke asked Lorelai out on a date. Since that first date, there had been a few more. Nights at either his apartment or her house were spent talking and arguing; both wanting to get back to where they were before. But also knowing that where they were before no longer existed. Everything they had been through recently paved the way for something else. They were now both going into this relationship with a better understanding of one another. An understanding that they had both made mistakes, they were both in some way responsible for the demise of their engagement, and that they were both going to make it work this time, they were going to be honest with one another.

* * *

Lorelai left the Inn making her way towards the diner. This was her routine lately; going to work then hiding to the diner after unless this was one of the nights that she and Luke had planned to go out. The diner visits were usually dinner and her sticking around while Luke went about his closing routine. Some nights she left and some nights she ended up in his apartment spending the night while some nights Luke headed home with her and spent the night at her place.

The bells above the door jingled her arrival, it was close to closing time so it was not necessary for Luke to look up and see who had arrived but he did anyways. A smile came across his face as Lorelai made her way over to the counter.

"Hey you," Lorelai greeted Luke as she moved to sit down on a stool.

"Hey," Luke said as leaned across the counter and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You're coming by late tonight."

Lorelai sighed, "I know Michel called in sick today, so I had to go in super early and I had to do everything by myself. This is the first free moment I had all day, besides the few minutes I managed to spare for dinner."

"I'm guessing you don't want anything then?" Luke asked.

"I'll just take the last of the coffee," Lorelai replied.

"I can make some more."

Lorelai shook her head, "Just give me what's left. I'm fine with that."

Luke followed her order pouring her the last of the coffee. He slid the cup towards her. Lorelai graciously accepted the cup moving it to her lips and taking a long sip. She held back a yawn as she set the coffee cup back down.

"Mind if I stay the night?" Lorelai asked, "I'm not sure if I could make it back to my house."

"You know I don't mind."

Lorelai smiled taking one last sip of her coffee, "I'm going to go on up then," she said standing up from the stool and moving to the end of the counter.

Luke met her at the end of the counter, "Your flannel is hanging in the closet; I washed it."

"Okay," Lorelai kissed him quickly before heading up the stairs to his apartment.

She walked through the door dropping her purse onto the floor headed towards the closet. She pulled out the flannel she had designated as hers for the nights she spent with Luke. The flannel she had originally claimed as hers, after their very first date, currently took up residence in her closet. For months it sat folded up in her Luke box but now it was back in its rightful place. She lifted the flannel to her nose and took a deep whiff. No matter how many times Luke washed it traces of her perfume still remained. The flannel now smelled of a perfect mixture of the both of them.

Lorelai slipped her shoes off and stripped of her clothes. She slipped the flannel on and quickly buttoned it up before crawling into Luke's bed. Her head had barely hit the pillow before she was asleep. Moments later, Luke came into the apartment to find Lorelai curled up on her side off the bed. He changed into his pajamas before slipping in bed next to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek causing her to stir for just a moment. He laid down next to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

* * *

A few days later, Lorelai bounced into the diner around lunchtime. Luke was surprised to see her since coming in around this time was highly unusual as of late since she was working at the Inn a lot more.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I just left the Inn. Everything is in capable hands there so I took the afternoon off since I've been working a lot more these past few days and we haven't spent much time together," Lorelai replied, "I'm yours for the day."

Luke reached behind him grabbing the coffee pot. He grabbed a cup from underneath the counter and filled it up before pushing it towards her, "So you have nothing to do today?"

Lorelai shook her head accepting the cup of coffee, "Absolutely nothing," she smiled, "I have a plan for us tonight."

Luke leaned across the counter, "What plan would that be?"

"The festival Luke, the fourth of July festival that's taking place tonight," Lorelai reminded him, "I know you're not one for town events…"

"But I'll go with you," Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled smugly, "Exactly. It will be fun we can lay on a blanket and watch the fireworks. Blanket provided by me, of course. And you can be my pillow. And then we can go back to my house and have fireworks of our own," she said winking.

"I like the sound of the second half of that," Luke whispered.

"Oh I know you do."

Luke pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "Should I pick you up for tonight?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I'll just meet you here."

Luke nodded, "Okay, now want something for lunch?"

Lorelai smiled, "Of course I do, cheeseburger, fries, and apple pie."

"Got it," Luke replied turning around to walk to the kitchen.

Lorelai turned around on her stool and leaned back against the counter. Outside Taylor was bossing people around trying to get everything set up for the festival. Kirk was trying his best to set up a banner while Lulu was instructing him on how to hang it without hurting himself. She glanced back and smiled at Luke working in the kitchen; he caught her staring and sent a smile back.

* * *

Later that night, Luke and Lorelai walked around the festival. Lorelai had a blanket tucked up under her arms for the fireworks later. Luke reached down and grabbed her free hand intertwining their fingers.

Lorelai smiled, "You know this just makes it easier for me to drag you wherever I want to go right?"

"Like you need my hand to get me to follow you," Luke replied.

"True, like right now you're going to follow me to the cotton candy booth," Lorelai said pulling on Luke's hand as she started in the direction of the cotton candy booth.

"That's just pure sugar," Luke complained as he followed behind Lorelai to the booth.

Lorelai grinned, "Exactly, pure delicious spun sugar. And it's pink," she said dropping Luke's hand and grabbing ahold of the stick of cotton candy.

Lorelai began eating the cotton candy as they walked around the rest of the festival. They stopped for a minute to talk to Sookie, Jackson and their kids promising to meet up with them later for the fireworks before continuing their walk around the festival. She held the cotton candy up to Luke.

"Want some?"

Luke shook his head.

"Come on, it's sweet," Lorelai enticed waving it around.

Luke pushed the cotton candy out of the way and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. He bent his head down and kissed running his tongue along her bottom lip tasting the remnants of the cotton candy. Lorelai kissed back draping her arms around her neck dropping the blanket she brought in the process.

"You're right it is sweet," Luke replied pulling away.

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something but instead she laughed. The cotton candy she held was now stuck to the shoulder of Luke's shirt. She pried it away leaving small pieces of cotton candy behind.

"Look," she smiled poking his shoulder, "Now you're sweet too."

Luke turned his head and spotted the pieces of cotton candy on his shirt, he began swiping at them with his hand, "Lorelai," he groaned.

"Well mister you're the one that can't keep his hands to himself," Lorelai replied, "I was just standing there innocently when you decided to kiss me. And you said you weren't one for public kissing."

"I should go change," Luke replied still picking cotton candy off his shirt.

"Oh don't be such a girl about it. Besides you don't have time to change the fireworks are about to start, we need to find a spot," Lorelai said grabbing his hand and leading him around the festival once again.

Despite Luke's complaints about the food on his shirt, they found an empty spot close to Sookie and Jackson. Lorelai spread the blanket out and sat down patting the spot next to her for Luke to sit down. Lorelai leaned into Luke as he sat behind her.

The fireworks began and Lorelai relaxed into Luke, laying her head down on the cotton-candy less shoulder. She glanced away from the fireworks for a moment and watched Sookie with Jackson and her kids before turning back to look at the fireworks. She turned her head up to look at Luke to find he was already watching her.

"What?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing," Luke replied placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling her closer to him.

Lorelai turned her head back up to the sky and watched the fireworks. She sighed, "Hey I took off tomorrow too."

"Really?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Really and I have something planned for us."

"What would that be?" Luke asked.

"We are going to move all of your stuff into my house," Lorelai said, "Our house."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked. The subject of moving in had not been approached since they got back together. "It's not too soon?"

"I don't think so. You practically spend every night over there already. That or I spend the night in your apartment," Lorelai replied. "We're basically living together, without living together. So I'm positive that I want you to move in," she said leaning her head back to look up at Luke.

Luke leaned down and kissed her, "Then I'll move in."

Lorelai smiled brightly, "I love you."

Luke smiled that rare smile that usually only occurred around Lorelai, "I love you too."

Lorelai kissed him before turning back around and snuggling up against him as the rest of the firework show went on above them. Both were content, smiling knowing that things were finally back on the right track.

* * *

**A cute one-shot, hope you liked. Please leave a review if you did.**

**Also check out my profile page because on there I have a poll for new ideas for GG fics that I may write. So go vote for your favorite please!**


End file.
